


Sleipnir

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Other, loki is a horse, sleipnir's birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happened might have happened in between Loki turning into a horse and then later showing up with a baby horse. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir

The sound of hoof beats rang through the forest as the frightened mare shot through the rough trees. She could hear her pursuer trampling the undergrowth behind her. She whinnied in fear and tried to run faster. Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath her hooves and she fell down the steep cliffs, hitting her head, legs, and sides against the rocky sides. The floor of the valley came up to meet her, inviting her into blissful darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alyarah sighed, inhaling the sweet scent of the morning surrounding her. Morning was the best time to search for the herbs needed in the potions she made. It was never too hot, nor too cold. Although she had to travel far down to the valley to gather what she needed, she didn’t mind. The mountain air was cleansing, and the exercise did her good. In the distance she thought she could hear the neigh of horses, but that couldn’t be true. There were no horses in this area of the worlds. She put it out of her mind and continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Freya stood on the parapets of the newly built wall. She was glad that it hadn’t been completed, she really was. Especially since the builder had been a Frost Giant. Just the thought of being commanded about by one of those hulking brutes sent shivers down her spine. Loki wasn’t so bad though. That’s why she was waiting here. He had gone out and hadn’t returned. No one else seemed to be concerned, but she still worried.  
Sif came up behind her, barely making a noise. They stood there for a moment, not speaking. Sif cleared her throat.   
“He will return. It’s Loki for Odin’s sake! He can worm his way out of anything.”  
“I know,” Freya said, turning away from the woodlands. “but it has been hours. What if something has happened?” Sif shrugged and started back down the steps to the glowing city beyond.   
“Worry more in the morning. For now, come and join the celebration!”


End file.
